Time to leave
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: Flash forward about seventeen years in the future to a tragic event that leaves Ianto and Jack heart broken,yes it makes their bond more unbreakable but where does it leave them and what will they do? Sequel to 'The Return'.
1. Prologue

**So here it is I did do a sequel it is different to what I was planning to do but I decided that was better as a prequel, that will be up there soon. (LOOK OUT FOR IT) So here it is I know it is kind of sad, sorry. But I didn't know what else to do.**

**PROLOGUE **

Ianto and Jack were at a near closed crime scene. There had been reports of weevils roaming the area and they had to give the all clear before they let the police close the crime scene.

Finally after about three hours of searching they have finally been able to locate the weevil. They took the sedative and Ianto carefully went behind him and injected it into his neck. The Weevil did not react well and lashed out. It caught Ianto's neck and caused it to bleed rather badly. He didn't care, he stepped back and watched the weevil fall sleep. Jack however was concerned. "Ianto . . ."

"Jack, it's just a cut, it will heal." Ianto said in a warning tone. He turned to Jack as it started to heal. "I believe you were the one who told me that, first time we met you had a similar wound."

"I'm never gunna get used to that. . ."

"To what"

"Watching you heal; Ianto you died in my arms then you came back, thanks to the Doc I don't have to live my life out alone."

"No, you don't, nor do I"

By the time the weevil was out cold the only evidence remaining was the blood on Ianto's suit shirt and jacket. They took the weevil and put it in the cells in the basement of the hub. " Hadn't We better go visit Gwen?" Ianto asked, he knew he would be on a fine line asking but, Gwen deserved to still see them.

"Ianto," He warned.

"What? She has been you're best friend for some time, you owe that at least."

"But, it's so hard."

"And? She still deserves to see you, even now. Or is that what happens? Do you just forget about them? Mortals I mean?"

"NO! I just . . . You've seen what it's like! I can't!"

"I'm new to this, she is the first I'll . . . and it kills me, well if I could die, we owe her this even if it to say good bye. JACK!" He shouted his name to get his attention.

"Okay we'll go, to say goodbye!"

Ianto nodded. "I'll drive, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd be lost without you, you know?"

"Oh I know!"

"Still RUDE!"

"Of course we made that clear last time!"

They arrived at the hospital about half an hour after they left the hub. They went straight to room 456, "I hate that room number" Jack muttered.

"Jack" Ianto warned and he took the hint, he walked in and turned all warm and smiley when they enter the hospital room. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes was sitting at the side of the woman in the hospital bed. "How is she?"

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Ianto, I hardly noticed you came in" Anwen said with a weak smile but her eyes portrayed differently. Her eyes were full of tears; they were freely running down her cheeks. "How do you think she's doing?" She asked a bit more bitterly than she was intending to.

"I get it; will she wake up anytime soon?"

"Soon yes, not right now through, they have just given her some more pain relief."

"We'll wait" Ianto said with a warm smile which Anwen returned.

They didn't have to wait long, only about an hour and Gwen was coming round. Anwen stood up and said "I'll leave you three alone"

"Hey you how you feeling" Jack asked kindly.

"J-jac-ck, Ia-nt- to?"

"Hey, it's alright save your energy," Ianto said, in turn and took her hand, he squeezed it and smiled. She smiled back.

"How you feeling"

Once Gwen had got, to some extent, some energy she sat up and was talking normally. "I'm feeling . . . rubbish, if I'm honest."

"Yeah, it comes with the illness."

"JACK!" Ianto scolded.

"You two really do act like a married couple!" Gwen said.

"We're not married!" They said at the same time.

"I said act!"

"Yeah, yeah, it will be the end of the world before I marry HIM!" Ianto joked, "I mean I love him and all but he's not really . . . marriage material is he?"

"No I guess not"

"Will you two stop evaluating my 'marriage' skills please?!"

"NOPE!" they both said in turn.

Very soon Gwen grew tired and restless. Ianto and Jack knew it wouldn't be long. They bid their last goodbye to their beloved Gwen and left the hospital.

As they made their way to the SUV they heard someone behind them. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Ianto!" It was Anwen.

"What is it?"

"Would you consider me working for Torchwood, you're the only family I have left. Please?"

"You saw what Torchwood done to your mum; we don't want that to happen to you."

"It's my choice isn't it?"

"Anwen, we don't die we just . . . we don't do anything we're just there. We're fixed points. We don't . . . we're better off alone. And you have Michael, don't let Torchwood get between you. Torchwood was also the death of your father. And that was our faults to; we should have kept better care of them. We don't want to seal your fate to." Ianto said finally making Anwen understand.

She nodded and ran back into the hospital. Before she left she turned back and said. "You know you've killed her don't you?" They both nodded, knowing that was the last time they would ever, ever, talk to Anwen Williams.

_FLASHBACK (two years ago)_

"_Jack!" Gwen's voice was coming from over a wall. She was still so young. She was only 41 and she still had so much in her that was until the storm came. It was so had after that. She was bitten by something unknown, even to the Doctor they called him down. But with no avail. He didn't know how to save her, they stopped the invasion but at a serious cost. Rhys had died and Gwen was dying all from one battle."Jack!" Gwen's voice came over again and it finally hit him! He ran to her with Ianto following suit, they got to her just as she collapsed. They got her to hospital straight away although there was nothing they could do. Anwen was now 19; and Lucy was 17. Lucy was Anwen's younger sister. _

_That was when they found out that she was SLOWLY dying it was going to be slow and painful for Gwen. But she was strong she would die without letting people worry especially Anwen and Lucy!_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

After that they found it hard to go and see her. It was their fault. Although they were happy that they went to see her that day because in the early hours of the next morning, she died.

Would were they to do now? There was only one thing they thought would ease the pain and that was to leave Earth and to go travelling, so they did.

**I hope you enjoyed this, I will update as soon as I can but I have another on going fic to do as well as this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while, I am going through my last year at school cut me some slack please?**

**Yes it has the doctor in it again but I didn't want to put it in a cross-over because the return wasn't in a cross-over either. **

Jack and Ianto got into the SUV and just drove. They didn't care where to. They had already packed and were waiting; waiting for the right moment.

They had decided to track down the doctor once more. Or at least try to. If not the doctor then River, she would be some fun she was last time.

By the time Jack had stopped the car they were at lands end. They drove to where you could drive no more. They got out the car and stared out at the open sea. "Now what do we do?" Ianto asked.

"I only planned this far ahead." Jack answered without a second thought.

"Have you got the vortex manipulator?" He asked.

"You know I never leave without it."

"Well what else do we need; let's just go?"

"Okay, it's set to two people . . . how did you do that?"

Ianto just shrugged. "I don't know I changed something."

"Okay, put your hand on it."

"Location?!"

"I'm on it!"

Within seconds they were gone.

"Oh . . . that is a nasty way to travel!" Ianto said stretching.

"Well get used to it." Jack said with a wink.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Jack where are we?"

"Hmm oh right, we are . . . at Barcelona."

"This isn't Barcelona!"

"No; the planet Barcelona!"

"There's a planet called Barcelona?!"

"Ianto somewhere out there, there is properly a planet called Paris. Now come on, let's look around."

"Right . . . really a planet called Paris."

"Oh come on Ianto. You have a lot to learn about the universe!"

"Is that a dog without a nose!?"

"It's an alien dog. How cute! Oh Ianto it is cute look at it!" Jack said as he started roughing up the dogs fur.

"Hello and what's your name then pal?" Ianto said as he too bent down to pet the dog.

The dog was a German shepherd and apparently German shepherd's without noses were very cute. And apparently dogs on Barcelona could talk. "Hello, my names Roger." It was a little hard to tell what it was saying because it was through barks but they figured it out.

"Well hello there Roger, do you not have an owner nearby?" Jack asked looking around.

"No he walked off into this big blue box. I walked off because he came back out."

There was no doubt in Jack's mind that, that man was the doctor. "Well Roger do you care to show us where this big blue box is?"

"Sure it was this way."

"Jack, are we really talking to a dog?"

"Yes weird isn't it?"

"Yes very."

They followed Roger for about three miles until they came to a large area full of stalls. The people if you wanted to call them people they were more like jelly, they were moving jell with eyes and mouths and could create hands if they needed them.

"Roger? Roger! Where have you gone now?" They heard someone shout. Roger barked and the people revealed themselves.

It was The Doctor and some browned haired girl.

"Alright Roger. Where did you go to?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Clara, allow me to introduce: Jack and Ianto!"

"Doctor!" They both said.

"How is she? Is that why your here?"

"Partly yes, we were looking for you, well you or River. But not about Gwen but it's because of Gwen that we're here..."

"Well what's that suppose to mean?"

"Gwen died Doctor, so we came travelling." Ianto said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. When?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"Well the TARDIS is this way. Are you coming Harkness."

"Are you inviting me onto the TARDIS?!"

"Yes, she will just have to accept you two."

"Good enough." They followed The Doctor to the TARDIS.

"Right who are they?!" Clara asked clearly confused.

"Oh they're friends of mine, yes she's changed, no she won't like being here. Well because quite frankly you two just shouldn't exist. So you three should get on like a house on fire! Please don't argue!"

"Why should we?!" Clara asked

"They can't die and you're the woman twice dead, any more stupid questions." Silence. "Good! Now let's go have an adventure!"

"Doctor, don't go anywhere!" Jack shouted.

"Why?" The doctor whined.

"We forgot someone."

Jack opened the door and Roger walked in. "Oh yes Roger you're my new companion, alone with Clara."

"Hey!"

"Right now we can go for an adventure." He went to the TARDIS console and turned to the three other people in the room.

"Very important question, future, past, or another planet?"

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
